Go ahead and Try
by FadamForever
Summary: New story! nothing to do with the other. ok so heres summary: "Why dont you Dump that loser and ge with a real man?" "Because I love Him! leave me alone bastard!" Fiona could only watch the horror go on.fan-Fic.*Potato1!
1. Owen

Fiona's POV

"hey,!" I screamed, who was grabbing me! "Let me, GO! HELP!" I couldn't see who this guy was, nor what he wanted, but I did no he was covering my mouth with a big, bulky hand. He opened the door to the art room and let go of me, Lights off, in the dark, door clicking to a lock. My eyes adjusted, and I saw it was Owen. I quickly jumped towards the curtain, ready to bolt out into the connected class room, and leave to the hall from there. Suddenly he looks up, confused. After all Adam had said, I knew 2 avoid him.

"Wait! Don't go away. I need to talk to you!" he said with a stern tone.

"Go away! Leave me alone! And just as I turned to bolt, he grabbed me, like bobby had.

"No way, princess! Dump that Transgender freak and get with a real guy, like me!"

He threw me on the ground, top of him, and quickly rolled over so he was on top.

"When you realize how good it feels to be with a man, when you see that hooking up with a guy is better than hooking up with a girl and you see what your missing out on, you'll come running back for more, BICH!" And I realized what he was doing.

"HELP ME!" I remembered the love of my life, Adam, waiting for me outside this very room, lurking in the hallway, probably wondering where I was, I tried my best to fight Owen's mouth off of me, and tried to get him off. I decided to scream 4 Adam.

"Adam!" I scream, Owen's mouth attacking me, as I gagged.

"Wrong name, bitch. Your girlfriend isn't going to save you!" I realized he was shirtless, and I didn't here the door opened as I tried to scream again.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" then, a familiar voice blurted out words, and I thanked god.

"Fiona! Get the hell off of her you Bastard!" Adam screamed, and lunged at the boy.

"Oh you don't know what you're getting your self into, Freak!" Owen screamed as he lunged at the boy. Owen tried ton punch Adam, but Adam backed up and grabbed Owen's arm, twisting it so Owen screamed, then throwing the arm behind his neck, jumping on top of Owen, and he punched Owen with his left hand in the back of Owen's Head. Owen groaned, Kicking Adam in the shins, but Adam didn't move, and instead tackled Owen onto the ground. Thump! Owen spit out blood, eyes closed.

"C'mon Owen! Fight like a man! You're always calling me the girl! So you cant beat a girl! Who the hell is the freak now? Huh? Don't you ever touch her again! You here?"

"Yes! Let me go!" Adam was so strong all of a sudden. He refused to let Owen go, until he was done telling him off. And I mean _**SCARY**_ strong. It was as if all of his rage towards Owen, Bianca, and Fitz, had built up inside of him until Owen went to far. Actually, that's exactly what had happened. Owen now had 2 black eyes, and scars cascaded his body, until his face was bruised, lips busted and dripping blood.

"You will leave the four of us alone! That's Eli, Clare, Me, and ESPECIALLY FIONA, YOU GOT THAT? THAT GOES FOR ALL THREE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

"Ok! Please! I can't breathe!" Adam got an innocent look on his face as he stood up, still holding Owen, and pushed Owen outside of the classroom, on the ground. Suddenly looking at me with a severely scared face as he locked the door, nearly crying.

"Im so sorry you had to see me go crazy like that, let alone experience whatever it was he was doing to you. I had no clue what that voice was, so I came running. I heard you yell my name, and that's when I began to burn the rubber of my shoes, running into walls and teachers, drooping all of my stuff on the ground, and kicked the door open, when I saw whatever it was that I saw, my bottle that I apparently keep everything inside, or so I've heard, just exploded. Please try to erase that memory. I don't need you traumatizing."

"Oh Adam. He just kept making fun of you, and then tried to _**rape**_ me."

"IM GONNA KILL HIS ASS!" he said, running towards the door till I stopped him.

"You already did! Please, where's my prince Adam? I don't like this big scary beast!"

"Im so sorry Fi, I promise it'll never happen again." Then he lent down and kissed my neck, his hot breath hitting against me, and I couldn't take it. I felt my knees give out under me, only to be instantly caught by a laughing Adam, who whispered to my neck.

"Remembering our previous night Fi? It is time to go home." He said. I smiled from ear to ear. "Home?"

"Well, I just thought that-you know, mi casa is su casa? Something like that."

"I only speak French, did you forget?"

"My house is your house."

"We'll lets go home." He smiled and I grinned, as he carried us out, but not before peering out side of the classroom, only to see if Owen was there, and sure enough he was, but as soon as Adam sent him a warning glare, he took off running. Adam sighed.

"Not happy about you're little victory?" I said, in a false mocking tone.

"I just can't believe what I did. Im a monster, Fi."

"You stood up for yourself, let alone me, Eli, and Clare! You're a hero. My prince."

He smiled, and then frowned. He just hoped that he wouldn't tell the "Bully Group", and desperately hoped that Fitz and Owen wouldn't try and jump Fiona. He knew this.

"Alright Fi. I brought the money, which is a good thing. How many classes do you have with Holly-J?" he asked. I was taken aback by his choice of words. Why was he asking?

"4." I said, non-chalantly

"Ok, and with me you have 2."

"Since when? We only have art together."

"You need to foreign languages to pass high school.[1]"

"YOU SIGNED UP FOR FRENCH?"

"Well, I already got my credits for Spanish, so I decided, what the hell?"

"Awesome!" I cant believe it! My guy is in my _French_ class! He must have switched periods, because how could he have French homework, and not take French?

"Ok and who is there with you on the last period? [2]"

"Eli and Clare. Why the sudden need for all this knowledge?"

"I don't want you to be alone Fiona. Owen is definitely going to talk to Fitz, and I do jot, I repeat WILL NOT, have them jumping you. Eli and Clare will accompany you on that period, I will accompany you on 3rd and 4th period, and Holly-J will accompany on the other four. Im going to talk to them about waiting tell im there to walk you to class, before they leave you. Please stay with them, Fi. It's for your protection.

"Alright. Fine. But you owe me."

"No you, Owe me. I don't have to carry you around all day." He said jokingly.

"I have a present waiting for you at the condo, where I need to get my clothes."

"Okay. Taxi!" I laughed at his sudden burst of words, when I realized the cab was here.

Adam gave the guy the directions, but he had to say them in Spanish, because the Taxi agency only had one guy at the moment, and he didn't speak English. I was surprised at how fluent Adam was in Spanish, even though he was Ca-Cajun. I was happy that he would be able to take classes with him. She was happy he would care enough to protect her, love her, and not pressure her into anything, while she was an ex-alcoholic, temper-fitted, therapist seeing, trial winning, unstable girl that guys only want for the money and looks. But Adam saw her differently.

Adam's POV

"_Para los condominios, buen hombre_!" I had to hell him in Spanish, which im not always great at. Ill mess-up words, and end up having people confused. He drove towards Fiona's usual condo. She looked at me with a hahaha grin. Obviously it was funny to hear me say something in a language I usually don't. she looked at me, and I looked at her. All I could think was why would a beautiful, Rich, fancy, smart, 17 year old, head of the popularity group, best friends with the ex-Student council prez, student council vice president, happy girl, be with a freaky, transgender, 10th grade, un popular, self-harm, boy, that cant handle his temper, and keeps secrets to him self tell they spill out to the wrong people. We were holding hands, and just smiling at each other. We finally arrived at the condo, and the driver saying "_Adios"_ Snapped us out of our trance, I said Adios, and Fiona simply said "Yah, what he said." I laughed. We made out way up to her condo, and she gave me the key, and I unlocked it. We made our way inside, and I got a text form drew.

"_**Hey, me and bee are staying' at the house today. You staying at Fi's condo-Drew T.**_

I was stunned. He wants me to stay at Fiona's because _he_ wants' the house to himself?

"Hey Fi, change in plans." She got an upset face ad looked at me.

"You have to leave don't you? Ok, love you, bye." and she moved to kiss me.

We kissed for another two minuets, until she pulled apart and I could talk.

"Fi, who said I'd leave? By change in plans that means I have to stay here tonight."

She got a bright smile in her face, and kissed my cheek. She grabbed my hand and gave me the grand tour of her entire condo. all the rooms. Kitchen. Living room. Closet.

"Wait!" she said.

"What? What happened?" I asked, scared she had noticed something I hadn't. she had.

"YOUR P.J's!" I laughed so hard and she looked at me with a confused look.

"Adam, I don't have anything you can wear, and if you think your wearing my-"

"Fi, I can just sleep in my underwear." She raised her eyebrows.

"I meant in my muscle shirt and boxers." She pouted and I laughed.

AN:NEW CHAPTER EVRYDAY, AND THERE GONNA BE 2 PAGES LONG JUST LIKE THIS ONE. LEAVE A REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOUR GETTING THESE NEW CHAPTERS. SO ANYWAY, MY COCOA SPILT ALL OVER MY FLOOR, AND SUPRISINGLY, MISSED MY COMPUTER, AND I HAD TO CLEAN IT UP WITH TOILET PAPER. GRODY. THIS HAPPENED 7 FRIDAYS AGO. SO YAH. THEN MY CAT ATTACKED MY SHOE LACES. IT WAS ON A MAD RAMPAGE. CHECK OUT DEGRASSI|KARRY's 'BLOG, BECAUSE ITS AWSOME, AND HE HAS THIS DEGRASSI RADIO AND STUFF. EPICNESS, BITCHES! LMAO JK. SERIOUSLEY, NO OFFENSE. ANY WAY GO ON AHEAD AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. ITS DRIVING YOU CRAZY JUST SITTING HERE HAVING TO READ THIS AN. YOU WANT TO BE FINISHED AND REVIEW. YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP ABOUT PERSONAL STUFF. U WNT 2 RVW. SO DO IT. JUST DO IT. REVIEW. YOU MIGHT BE A WINNER OF CUNSTROCTIVE CRITIQUE. ITS RIGHT. HERE.

V


	2. Saturdays Scene

_^v_

That night, we did homework, made-out, and fell asleep. Make out sessions always reminded her of the night before.

_**Fiona and Adam were making out on the couch, when Adam's phone rang. He recognized the ringer as his moms. **_

"_**Ill be right back, Fi. That's my mom."**_

"_**K." Adam ran into the room, and picked up his phone. From what Fiona could hear, it seemed like Adam was blaming things on drew. Fiona entered the room, and shut the door. Adam said good bye to his mom and looked at Fiona. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Do you have to leave already?"**_

"_**Actually, Fi, my mom said that Drew is sick, and for me to stay at YOUR house." So that's why he and his mom were talking about drew? But Adam knows she doesn't have a guest room, Right? "You're going to have to sleep in my bed, Prince Adam."**_

"_**Is that an invitation?" he said with a sly grin on his face. I gave a concerned grin.**_

"_**Only if you want it to be." He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. We smiled.**_

"_**Of course I do Fi." He kissed her, and she quickly deepened the kiss urgently. She pushed him down on the bed, and his mouth opened a little, as he fell, giving her entrance. Her tongue caressed his with fiery passion, as his rubbed the top of hers back and fourth, as he pulled back and kissed her neck. He ventured from short pecks, to long hard sucks. Fiona moaned in pleasure. He went back to her mouth with his own open. She reached at his shirt and pulled it off. He hesitated, but followed in her tracks with her shirt. She removed his binder, and proceeded with his muscle shirt, but she only got halfway, when put his hand on hers', stopping her.**_

"_**Fi, are you sure?" he said, breathing heavy, concerned look on his face**_

"_**Yes. Why? Aren't you?"**_

"_**Of course. I trust you." he said, nodding. Fiona continued, and he followed. They continued this until they were fully naked, as Adam stroked her bare back, and she did the same, as they continued to kiss. He let his hand wonder wherever, and she sighed. It had been two hours, and it was exhausting, yet satisfying. They went to sleep, and arose the next morning.**_

**I couldn't sleep. I looked at Adam, who was surprisingly staring at me.**

"**Adam, it's 2:00 A.M! why are you awake?"**

"**Depends, I was Gonna ask you the same thing." I laughed.**

"**Couldn't sleep."**

"**Me either."**

"**I could help with that." He leaned in and kissed my neck. It was just a kiss, and it lingered tell she had shut her eyes so long that she fell asleep.**


	3. WakeUp call

Fiona's POV

We awoke at 12:02; And Adam's lips were still pressed against my neck. I decided to wake him and ask him if he wanted to skip school today and hang out.

"Adam…Oh prince Adam!" He smiled but didn't move.

"Hey Adam," I said in a still whisper. He still didn't move. My turn 2 be stubborn.

"Hey…**ADAM! WAKE THE HELL UP YAH BASTARD!"** Adam jumped up and off the bed, looking at me as if I gave him a heart attack. He was breathing heavy, I smirked.

"Oops, im sorry, did I wake you?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. I laughed. He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, we might as well skip school since_** someone**_ forgot to hit the alarm!" I said in a sarcastic tone, yet I was smiling, but now, he was too.

"Well, I hope you don't have any tests today, because I did that on purpose."

"Uh! I had a French test today." I said sadly. He sat next to me, with a smirk.

"Well, let me be your teacher." And he leaned in to kiss me with an open mouth. I couldn't help but smile and return the favor. We lay down on the bed, and continued to kiss. We continued this for 10 minuets, our tongues in a constant battle for dominance, as if trying to see who was best. It was a battle I never wanted to end. I pulled away though.

"Hey Adam. I was supposed to hang out with Drew and you with Holly-J, Remember? Since my brother can't fly in Holly-J supposed to be subbing. Meet the family!"

"Oh yeah. Crap. Well, we better get dressed and be on our way.

AN: hey guys. Puny chapter! There is a reason, because there is a god. I say that because I just watched Jesus, etc., and Fitz says he Found Jesus. Yes, there is a God. The reason being that what I wanted to put in this chapter is so Juicy, it literally deserves its own chapter.


	4. Brotherly Love?

Drew's POV.

Today was the day I had to hang out with Fiona. How could I agree to do this? I can't backstab Adam. I have feelings for Fiona still, and im planning on making my moves on her and winning her over from Adam. Why should he get the girl? He'll get over it eventually, nothing to worry about! Right? Damn, Hormones. It was time. I was dressed up all fancy, just to talk with Fiona at the dot. Just got a text. From Fiona!

_**Hey Drew. Meeting today right? Can we meet at the condo? Holly-J's suppose to meet Adam there and I don't want to accidentally ease drop-Fiona C.***_

_**Yah sure! See you then!-Drew T.***_ I texted back. I was on my way to Fiona's, When I saw Adam wave to me on the sidewalk. What the hell was I about to go do? I waved back, and drove off to Fiona's, and tried to forget Adam. I parked, and made my way upstairs, and when I saw her face, I instantly remembered that I liked her, and what my mission for today was. She told me to sit on the couch and poured us one glass of champagne. I smiled, thinking, ha! I could get her drunk and manipulate her.

"I know, I just got out of rehab, but im aloud to have one glass, if someone's here to watch me, Adam's ruled." she laughed I fake chuckled, and looked away, hoping to wash Adam out of my mind. I looked back at her and I decided to make small talk.

"So…What are your hobbies?" I asked, trying to get her to see I was sensitive.

"Designing clothes, hanging with Friends, French homework." Ha, my chance.

"You speak French? That's very Impressive." She grinned.

"And you?" she asked, a polite tone in her voice. Just wait till she gets a load of this.

"Football, Soccer, and Poetry." I made my self sound tough, and caring. Way to easy.

"Really? What type of poetry?" she asked. Ha, I was prepared for this.

"Haiku." I told her.

"Ah, five seven then five, syllables to be correct? Tell me one!"

"Cutie, is just you, I can't believe how lucky, that I am to see."

"Romantic. Did you make it for Alli? Never mind. MY TURN!"

"Smart, sexy and Hot, the manliest ever seen, His name is Adam Torres." I frowned, but quickly pushed it away and put on a Plastic smile. Her drink was empty. Time 2 make my move. "Let me refill your drink, ." she got a questioned look on her face.

"But-"

"It will be our little secret." She opened her mouth to say something, but I turned and headed to the kitchen before she could say no. I brought along my spike, and decided to spike her drink, for extra boost. There was no way she could resist me after this.

"Here you go." I said. She took a drink, and so did I. 10 minuets of talking later, Fiona was crazy Drunk, and I took my Opportunity to take it farther then before. I told her that maybe she should lay down, and led her to the bed. I took her phone and silenced it so she would here if anyone called. I did the same with mine. I locked both the front door, and her room door. I laid down next to her and looked at her. I began to kiss her, and added my tounge to the equation. She followed, I began to rub her back, and she slowly began to remove my shirt, and I quickly discarded everything on her. We continued to kiss, and began to do more. She gasped with pleasure when Drew Jr. hit her most sensitive spot. After hours of this, we finally fell asleep.

AN:WHAT'D I TELL YOU? JUICY RIGHT?


	5. No understanding

Fiona's POV

Last night was Great. How come Adam hadn't told me he had gotten the surgeries done? I turned expecting to see Adam, But instead saw something that Mad me want to throw-Up and jump Out of my skin. The man I loved, was not the man lying next to me. I was so horrified, I pulled the sheet off the bed, and covered myself, and luckily, the cover stayed on drew. I was so scared, I scream. Drew immediately jumped, and the cover still stayed on his body.

"What, what happened? You ok my love?"

"**YOURE **_**WHAT?**_**" **I scream. I cannot believe he just called me that.

"I said I loved you Fi. And now, since were together-"

"**WE ARE DEFINNATELY**_** NOT**_** TOGETHER DREW! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU SPIKED MY DRINK! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE ADAM! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOUR BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"**

'BUT I LOVE YOU FIONA! WHY DON'T YOU DUMP THAT LOSER AND GET WITH A REAL MAN?"

"**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! AND WERE ENGAGED, SO LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD!"**

"FIONA! HOW COULD YOU MARRY HIM? HE CANT PLEASE YOU LIKE I DID!

HOW DO YOU EXPECT ADAM TO DO THAT?"

"**HE DOESN'T NEED TO RATHER HE'S GETTING SURGERIES OT NOT! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! NO WONDER ADAM WAS THINKING ABOUT ELI BIENG BEST MAN INSTEAD! YOU'RE A BACKSTABBING FREAK WHO MANIPULATES-"**

"IM NOT THE FREAK! HE IS! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT?" I began to cry. He realized he was saying this about his own brother right? I cant take it.

"**Get out. Now. I hate you now, and that's no lie either. You will not tell Adam of this, because I will. Don't talk to me either. Your talking about your own blood."**

"**Fi, please-"**

"**DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS AND FILE FOR RAPE!"** And then drew grabbed his clothes, went to the bathroom, got dressed, and left. I put on my clothes, and picked up my phone. I immediately called Adam to get his Ass over here as fast as he could. Before I could shut the phone, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and immediately hugged Adam, crying into his firm shoulder. I leaned back and kissed him.

"Im so sorry!" I said as I shut the door, and pushed Adam on the couch, that way he couldn't run away if he freaked and wanted to leave.

"About what, Fi?" I flinched, would I be able to hear that name without seeing drew?

"Last night, Drew spiked my drink, which I only had one, and I got so drunk that when he lied me down on the bed, I thought he was you, and we…Im so sorry! I thought you had gotten the surgeries! Adam! I was EXTREMELY out of it! Please don't leave me!"

Tears were leaking out of his eyes faster than a hose filling a kitty pool. He was staring at me with dis-belief, grief, anger, confusion, upset ness, and he was breathing heavy.

"Adam, Im so sorry! I love you so much and when I woke up thinking it was you, and instead saw drew, I wrapped the sheet around my body, and screamed, and he told me he loved me, and he started makin fun of you and, Im so sorry Adam!" I began to sob, and I couldn't finish my sentence, but I swallowed hard and continued

"I told him to leave me alone, and I lied and told him that we were engaged, and I scream at him to get out and never talk to me again. Adam, ADAM! SAY Something."

"I, I just, cant." I began to cry even louder, and, Adam gently pushed me of him as he sat up, got his stuff, and opened the door, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Im sorry to, Fiona. I just, Cant." He said, but then he began to mumble things to himself.

"I knew it was too good…shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…just a freak…shouldn't be here…everyone hates me…life is a lie…shouldn't be here…too good."

Fiona listened as Adam walked through the hall to the Elevator. Fiona began to sob heavily as she turned on her Ipod, and plugged it into her Ihome, which was connected to many speakers that spread through the condo for party's. she turned it up to 100, and blared evanescence-My immortal through the entire condo, as she lied on the floor.


	6. Gone Too Far

Adam's POV

I played Linkin Park, Three days Grace, Slipknot, and Misfits as I Drive down the street to my house. I park, get out, and walk into the room. I walked into the house, and kicked open the door to the kitchen, Where my family was supposed to be eating dinner. It was raining outside, so my hair was slick down, sticking to my forehead [1]. I shot menacing daggers to my brother, my blue eyes a dark green, [2] and my mom spoke.

"Adam? What's wrong honey? Why are you crying? And soaking wet? And why are you late and angry?" My mother asked with a half concerned half nagging tone.

"Why don't you ask the guy who I thought I could trust with my girlfriend?"

"Adam." Drew said, but my mom cut him off.

"What happened?" my mom asked, but Drew and I were still in our staring contest.

"Adam, im sorry-"

"Shut up Drew! Save it! You got her drunk and raped her, and you knew I loved her!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" my mom screams at Drew, as she jumped from her seat.

"Adam, you knew I liked her this entire time and yet you told me to be alone with her!"

"Save it! Just, shut up and leave me alone, ok! And don't you dare touch her again, because of you, I broke up with her, because of you, I brought Gracie's arm back in the present, and because of you I was positive that if I pressed hard enough, I would hit a vane, and I could just put all the stress behind me, and die a boy! But you couldn't even let me have the one someone who kept me from doing that this entire time! You had to take the only person who I could tell everything to and know she'd understand away from me, just because you wanted a girlfriend who would sleep with you? You broke her rehab record, BECAUSE YOUR SLEAZY SNEAKY ASS WANTED SOME ACTION? AND THEN YOU WENT AS FAR AS TO TELL HER _YOU_ LOVE HER, AND THEN BEGAN TO MAKE FUN OF ME! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU? I HAVE THE ANSWER RIGHT HER, YOU BASTARD, NOT MINE. Not my step-brother. Good night mom. Good bye Drew." It felt good to get all that out. Wait got to tell mom something.

"Oh, and Mom, im staying at Eli's for a few days. Bye." I had tears running from my eyes, as did drew, except mine were already drying away, and I was smiling, as to where his were still coming out of his eye's like the pouring rain outside.


	7. Drivery

Fiona's POV

I sat on my chair near my computer, staring at the bed, afraid to get in it, and relive the horrible memories. I wished Adam could replace those bad memories and make them good ones, like he always did. But I knew that wouldn't be happening, and it's all his brothers fault, Drew. He was exactly how Clare described him, according to what Alli said. Clare! I hoped she would still be my friend. I texted her if we could talk, no answer, and, I don't know how I got his number, also texted Eli, if he and I could talk, that I needed a friend, he texted back,

_**leave us alone, and you'd have some Damn mind If you show your face anywhere near Adam, im not afraid to get Bianca on yo ASS, even if we aren't friends, she'd take up any opportunity to slap a bitch in the face, especially if she has permission.**_

I couldn't believe it. Drew RAPED me, and I was getting punished? I decided to call Adam, to see if he'd answer me. To my surprise, even though he got it on the 6th ring, he answered.

"Hello." He said in a voice that sounded like he'd been crying.

"Adam. Can we talk."

"Talk about what?"

"about us!"

"what us? You'd be better off with drew anyway."

"Adam! I love you! I was drunk!"

"Exactly."

"I had 1 drink! How was I suppose to know your brother was going to spike it?"

"Im driving, Fiona. If you want to talk ill be over there in 5."

"Thank you.

AN: IM GOING TO SLEEP. MY LEFT EYE HURTS,


	8. Forgivenees

Adam's POV

"I'll be there in five minuets."

"Thank you." Those were the last words Fiona said to me since are break-up.

I yelled at Drew, and went off for a drive when Fiona called me. I needed to get out of there and stop thinking about her, but I didn't expect her to call me. When she did-

I couldn't help but think of the bad things I said to her. And that was that. I still loved her, so why couldn't I forgive her? I parked in front of her building, opened the door, and made my way to her condo. Coming up the elevator, I thought about what to say to her. What if she didn't want to here it? What if she just wanted me to tell Drew that she loved him? Whatever. Just rip the bandage off right? I headed to her door, and right before my knuckles hit the wood, it opened, and Fiona lunged at me. We continued to hug, but then I let go, and she pulled me inside, shut the door, and I sat on the couch, her next to me.

"Im sorry-"we both said in unison. It was one of those cheesy movie moments where both the fighters apologize at the same time, with the same tone. Of course followed by awkward laughter, then the occasional 'you first'. She let me speak first.

"Fiona, I love you, and when I found out what my brother did to you, I just, I couldn't process it, and I did something _**really**_ stupid. Not only did I leave you crying on the couch, I went home, got Gracie's box, used her hair clip, and went to yell at drew about what he did to you right in front of my mom, and, I just really need someone right now."

Fiona pulled my sleeve of my right arm, and gasped when she saw how deep and dark my burn looked. She covered her mouth and began to cry, but I wiped the tears.

"Adam, I had one, but then Drew insisted I have another, and before I could say anything, he already poured my drink. It felt different when I took another drink, so I pushed it away, thinking that my body was no longer use to two drinks, but before I knew it, Drew had left and you had shown up. When I woke up, I couldn't believe what had happened, and now I can't get the horrible memories out of my head. I just couldn't. I miss you."

"Fiona, you have to give me time, I can't-"before I could finish, I felt Fiona's lips on mine, and I couldn't help but kiss back. I missed her so much, I couldn't breathe.

"Fiona. Love. You" I said in-between kisses. She continued to kiss me, but I pulled back.

'Fiona, I missed you to, and im so sorry. I love you so much, I can't help it."

"Adam, im the one who's so sorry. And im the on who love's you so much, I can't help it. Now tell me, did you cheat on me with Holly J?


	9. Jokes

"**Ha. Yah I did, she just so annoying. I couldn't take it." Fiona play hit Adam's shoulder.**

"**Ow princess. Getting stronger by the second?"**

" **I guess you could say that." Fiona whispered as she leaned in and closed the gap between them. It was soft, but quickly deepened. Fiona pushed him back onto the couch and the sudden impact made Adam's mouth slightly, letting Fiona in. Fiona tugged at Adam's tie, and Adam quickly slowly pulled back. **

"**Now?"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Well… I need to go get the rest of my stuff."**

"**Damn."**

"**Damn? Who knew princess cusses?"**

"**There's a lot you don't know about me." Adam frowned, and put on a plastic laugh.**

"**You ready my prince?"**

"**Uh…yeah." And with that, they exited the condo, and made there way to Adam's truck.**

"**Are you sure you're ok Adam?"**

"**What? Oh yeah. Im fine."**

"**Are you sure? You seem out of it"**

"**Well…"**

"**Well?"**

"**You said there's a lot I don't know about you."**

"**I was just-"**

"**Like what? Tell me everything."**

"**You know every-"**

"**Im not driving until you tell me."**

"**OK."**

"**Ok?"**

"**Im an ex-alcoholic, my Ex-boyfriend Bobby abused me, Im engaged, and my best friend is holly J, And im in love with the best man ever."**

"**But, I already new that."**

"**Exactly."**

"**Wow. Im such an idiot."**

"**Nu-uh!"**

"**Well, im always tripping and falling."**

"**What?"**

"**Falling in love."**

"**Oh Adam."**

"_**OH ADAM."**_** Adam said in a mocking tone. Fiona playfully hit his arm.**

"**No need for violence, Princess."**

"**Just drive, Torres."**

"**Yes, Mrs. Torres."**

"**Fiona Torres. Its got a nice tone to it."**

"**Well, get use to it. No more ."**

"**Lets go home."**

"**Home." Adam hit the gas and drove to there home. There home. That'll never get old.**

**BACK AT THE CONDO.**

"**I get to wake up, and see yo face, and eat breakfast with yo face, and go to school with you're face. And eat lunch with your face, and leave school with yo face, and eat dinner with yo face, and watch TV with yo face, and go to sleep with yo face, and repeat!"**

"**And I get to kiss yo face, smell yo face, and cook for yo face and exedra exedra exedra."**

"**Well I guess the prince becomes king?"**

"**And the princess becomes Queen."**

"**King and Queen Torres."**

"**Well, im tired as hell, so im Gonna hit the hay. Love ya."**

"**Love ya too. But I Gotta takes a shower."**

"**M'kay. Where do I sleep?"**

"**In my room?"**

"**You have a couch in you're room to?"**

"**No!" Fiona said laughing. She stopped when she realized Adam was still confused.**

"**Adam? You sleep in my bed, with me."**

"**Oh! Duh! Wow."**

"**You really had me going there, Mr. Torres."**

"**Well, what if I don't want to share a bed?" Adam was trying hard 2 keep a straight face.**

**Fiona frowned. But, she didn't look angry, but upset. She thought, and spoke.**

"**Well… I guess you could fix the couch up-"Adam couldn't help but laugh. She frowned**

"**Fiona, of course ill stay in the same bed as you, I can't stand nights I cant see your face"**

"**Oh Adam."**

"**Oh Fiona" he said in a mocking voice. She hit him on the arm once more.**

"**Since when am I your punching bag?"**

"**Since you asked me to marry you.**

"**Me and you, we've got a spiritual connection."**

"**Where have I heard that before?"**

"**In youre dream's. speaking of dream's, let's go have some. Good night. Love you."**


	10. dreaming is beleiving, part 1

_**Dreaming is Believing.**_

_**Fiona sat near the Fire, cold and alone. She thought **_

_**Back to today when Jackson Hamlin kissed her and she kissed back**_

_**Little had she known that Adam was standing right there,**_

_**With Flowers and chocolates.**_

_**White roses, her favorite. It was there 13**__**th**__** anniversary.**_

_**Tears fell down her eyes at the memories of Adam dropping the gifts.**_

_**He too, was crying.**_

_**He had stormed off with tears flowing.**_

_**Now, she was on a strange bridge.**_

_**A bridge she had never seen before.**_

_**She saw Adam, standing on the ledge, looking down.**_

_**He was wearing a T-shirt, and you could see him burning himself in the rain.**_

_**She scream at him, and he just stared at her with obvious hurt in his eyes.**_

_**He lift a foot, and she ran to stop him, but he yelled something, then jumped.**_

_**Someone was holding her shoulders, as she stared at Adam, who just reached bottom.**_

_**There he was.**_

_**Lying there, smiling.**_

_**Eyes closed.**_

_**A pointy rock stabbing through his stomach. **_

_**And he scream,**_

"**Happy Anniversary Fiona!" Fiona jumped and began screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Adam staring at her confused. He once again spoke.**

"**We've been together for thirteen weeks, my beloved princess." He grinned. She looked at him scared, and he pulled the cover over her as she shivered.**

"**Adam, I had the absolute WORST nightmare."**

"**Peanut for your thoughts, my princess?" He chuckled**

"**It's penny, and why not? Just promise you wont get angry."**

"**Promise this wont be the worst peanut I ever spent and it's a deal."**

"**I dreamed I kissed Jackson Hamlin and you saw me and you threw the roses and chocolates on the ground and then all of a sudden, we were on a bridge I have never seen, and you, you were burning yourself-and-and, you," she gulped.**

"**You jumped off after yelling at Eli to grab me and you smiled as you fell on the pointy sharp rock. And it was creepy cause you opened your mouth to say something and then you woke me up with your words! And then, AH!"**

"**Alright, alright, calm down."**

"**Your not mad?"**

"**Oh trust me, im close to going and kicking Jackson's' scrawny Ass. But, I love you too much, and I ache for you." Adam grinned and Fiona raised an eyebrow.**

"**Shakespeare. I like that."**

"**Well then, now that you're awake, did you plan on having any guests over?"**

"**On our anniversary? You wish."**

"**I wish you would do more than kiss me."**

"**Happy anniversary."**

**AN: REVIEW IF YOU WANT (WHAT YOU KNOW THERE TALKING ABOUT) TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER After Adam's Dream.( AND REMEMBER,AND I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING**_** THOSE**_** SCENES.**


	11. dreaming is beleiving, part 2

_**AN: SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPP ENED 2 ADAM'S DREAM!**_

_**DREAMING IS BELIEVING.**_

_**Adam's Dream.**_

_**There he lay, Next to Fiona in there house.**_

_**Adam was awake, listening for the sounds of crying.**_

_**His 3 children were asleep in the next room.**_

_**Tommy, Anna, and Fadam.**_

"_**Fadam, there's a name" he thought.**_

_**She was his favorite.**_

_**Clare named her, after both of them.**_

_**Of course, to the kids, Eli and Clare were auntie and uncle,**_

_**Though they were the god-parents.**_

_**He smiled knowing where he was.**_

_**He was holding his princess in his arms.**_

_**He kissed the top of her head and whispered,**_

"_**Morning princess." **_

_**And indeed it was.**_

_**It was 5:30 A.M**_

_**They had to wake up to get ready,**_

_**Before the kids did.**_

_**Tommy at 7:15,**_

_**And the twins, **_

_**Anna and Fadam at 8:30.**_

_**Fiona began to turn.**_

"_**5 more minuets mom."**_

"_**Actually, I prefer daddy."**_

_**Fiona opened her eyes and scowled.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Im tired."**_

"_**So, you're expecting me to get you ready?"**_

"_**Will you?"**_

"_**I haven't done a girl's hair since I was 8."**_

"_**That was not you."**_

"_**Well, **_**Gracie**_** was the one to do hair, not I."**_

"_**Well, go make me some coffee, and get dressed. **_

_**We don't need the kids walking in and seeing you naked."**_

"_**One kiss?"  
She leaned in, and right before the touched, **_

_**She pushed him off the bed.**_

"_**Go!"**_

"_**Hey! No fair!"**_

"_**Life's not fair!"**_

"_**Ger.…"**_

"_**Love you too."**_

_**Adam stopped to look at Fiona.**_

_**Today was Gonna be great.**_


	12. Authors Note

AN: TO THE REVIEW BY WOLFWAR, ADAM WAS BEING SARCASTIC, HE DIDN'T ACTUALLY CHEAT ON FIONA, HENCE THE SLAPPING OF THE SHOULDER. AND TO ANONYMOUS, WELL YEAH. SAME THING. AND TO THE ANNONYMOUS REVIEW, I KNOW, IM SORRY, ITS JUST THAT SOMETIMES, I UPLOAD CHAPTERS TO THE WRONG STORIES. SO, YEAH. THX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/ AND TO FUCKYEAHFADAM, THX!


	13. Its just that time again

**Adam's POV**

**Fiona wrapped her hands around my neck. Our lips found each other as our tongues collided in a fierce battle of dominance. She began to pull of my shirt. I quickly followed, anxious to continue.**

**She began to undo my belt buckle, as I pulled off her skirt. This continued as usual, with each of us nude and kissing. We both fell over the edge together, and helped each other re-clothe. When we were done, we headed down stairs so we could take a cab to The Dot.**

**THE DOT!**

"**Eli!" I said, excited.**

"**Adam" he said in mock annoyance.**

"**Clare" Fiona said with the same happy tone.**

"**Fiona!" Clare yelled as she jumped up and hugged the tall girl.**

"**Hey, why don't we all go get high?"**

"**Eli, my good man, Girls don't get high!"**

"**Well, im pretty sure **_**you**_** of all people would deny it."**

"**What? im a guy between ears."**

"**And nose?"**

"**He's all man." Fiona said. **

"**TO MUCH INFO-MATION, MY FRIEND." Clare said laughing.**

"**Im pretty sure you two are already high. Or at least Clare."**

"**Well, Clare was eating these brownies my mom had laying around at, what do you get when you give weed to saint Clare? A HIGH-CLARE MUSICAL!"**

"**Really? You got CLARE to eat that?"**

"**Well, who said she knew."**

"_**Dude."**_

"_**Dude."**_

"**Im am SO going to need to borrow some brownies for Fiona.**

**AN: its 1:00 AM. And My best friend and I were working on this and she wont stop nagging me to let her watch the rest of Jesus,ETC. ETC=ET went home, so yah. Adios!**


	14. dOT Dinner

**AN:IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I MENTIONED THEM BEING ENGAGED IN STUFF, WELL I TOOK THAT OUT, AND DELETED AND RE-ADDED THE CHPTR, BUT IT DIDN'T FIX. SO, IN CONCLUSION, THEY ARE NOT.)='D **

**^v**

"**Ha, that's going to happen, my grasshopper."**

"**Well, Eli," Adam began to speak awkward. "Clare." He said slowly, going back to speaking normal. "Shall we begin ordering?"**

"**Yes, Rocky. Lets." Eli cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Hello? PETER!" Peter turned around scared as Clare laughed and Fiona shook her head amused.**

_**I use to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word.**_

_**Now I sleep alone, sweep the streets I use to own.**_

**Fiona watched as Adam mouthed the first part of the song, Eli the other.**

_**One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castle stands, upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand.**_

**It got to the point where the entire group joined in.**

_**I hear garish and the bells are ringing, roman catholic choirs are singing.**_

_**Be my mirror my soul and see her, missionary's in a foreign field.**_

_**For some reason I cant explain, **_

**Every one but Adam stopped at reason, knowing Adam was the only one who could hit that one very high note. **

_**Once you've gone it was never, never a honest word,**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world.**_

**They all stopped, and realized every one in the restraunt was staring at them. Peter soon brought out there meals, and they ate, and minute by minute, Clare began to come back down to earth. Adam picked up a French fry, dipped it in his strawberry smoothie, and looked at Fiona with a sly grin.**

"**I dare you to eat this."**

"**No way Adam!"**

"**Trust me, it tastes great!"**

"**Promise? Cause I mean how can salt and sugar-"**

"**I promise, now open up." Fiona opened her mouth and Adam plopped the fry in her mouth. She began chewing, and smiled. Adam laughed.**

"**Tasty right?" She nodded. "What'd I tell yah?"**

"**I should **_**Definitely **_**start listening to you more."**

"**Yes, you should." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. It was quick, but worth it.**

"**Eww. Lay off the PDA rocky. Hey, Adam, you ok?" Adams' mouth was agape.**

"**He's, he's here?" Eli turned around, and frowned.**

"**Yes. Why can't you and Eli make amends?"**

"**Alright, you've lost me. Who?"**

"**Fitz, Fiona."**

"**What?"**

"**Just switch seats with me, Fi."**

"**Why?"**

"**So your not next to him if he walks by."**

"**Adam, why cant you try and be friends with him again?"**

"**You don't see him coming over here and talking to me after throwing me in a glass door, do you?"**

"**Hey man, if you want to be the one almost getting stabbed, be my guest." Fitz began to walk over to them with there meal. They all frowned.**

"**Adam, Eli, Clare, Fiona. Nice to see you all again." Adam wrapped in arm around Fiona and pulled her close and tight, she looked at Adam, who wouldn't look down.**

"**Alright, Eli, im sorry for nearly stabbing you, and Adam, sorry for calling you a freak, tranny, pushing you into lockers, picking you up and throwing you into a glass door, beating up your brother, forcing you to nearly pee in a urinal, getting Bianca to come into fight club, calling you a girl-"**

"**I get it."**

"**Clare, sorry for almost breaking you two up."**

"**It's ok."**

"**And Fiona, sorry for hitting on you. Enjoy you're meal."**

"**He hit you?" Adam said angrily.**

"**Hit-**_**ting**_** on me." Fiona laughed.**

"**Alright, just making sure. Lets eat and get the hell out of here."**

**They chugged there food down with conversation, and went there separate ways.**

**AN: I DON'T THINK ITS RIGHT FITZ DOESN'T CAR ABOUT ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS HE DID TO ADAM. I KNEW HE WAS LIENG ABOUT FINDING THE LORD. DAMN FOOL.**


	15. Alright

"Alright! So Eli, Clare, if you'd rather go your separate ways, you can, or…"

"Or what?" Clare said actually interested in what Fiona had to say for the first time.

"Or we could all spend the night at the condo?" Fiona said cheerily.

"Isn't that Adam's job?" Eli said with a smirk. Clare elbowed him.

"Usually, but me and Fiona did some talking when you went to the restroom."

"_**Oh! Adam!" Fiona pulled away from the kiss excitedly as Adam stared awkwardly.**_

"_**You like to take my mint gum?" He said while laughing. She giggled.**_

"_**That too, and you're not getting it back either." She quipped.**_

"_**We'll see about that." He spoke smugly as he leaned in. she put her finger in between his lips and gently pushed him away. He looked at her with a questioning look.**_

"_**Lets invite Eli and Clare over for a slumber party!" she overzealously spoke.**_

"_**Yay." He threw his hands up and shook his hands in mock excitement.**_

"_**C'mon it'll be fun!" she quipped closely, lips literally five centimeters from eachother.**_

"_**Lets seal it with a kiss, princess." He closed the distance as Fiona smiled victoriously.**_

"Alrighty then. Lets hop in the Morty!"

"Hey Eli, can I drive?"

"It would give me and Clare some alone time. You sure you can handle him?"

"Positive." Adam held open the passenger side of the door as Fiona stared at him.

"What?"

" What the hell is that?"

"That's Morty!"

"…A hearse? He drives a hearse?"

"No! he drives a Morty! Now, get in. all be right there."

"Fine." Adam hopped in the drivers side and proceeded to Fiona's condo.


	16. Repeat

"Were Here!"

"Adam…"

"Yes Princess?" Fiona pointed to the closed window in the middle of the hearse.

"Well…this is awkward…"

"Alright, Fi, ready?"

"Were just Gonna leave them here?"

"No…"

"Then what are you-"Adam began to roll up the window by pushing the button.

"Oh yeah…That button. I forgot that was there…Now I feel like an idiot."

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt your make out session and all, but were here." Eli and Clare pulled apart. Eli was giving his signature smirk while Clare blushed sheepishly.

"Trust me; there'll be plenty of time for that in the condo, Dr. Doom."

"Alright Young grasshopper, lead us to your bat cave."

"Alright Robin."

"And so the student becomes the master."

"Uh…Alright then." Fiona and Clare said in unison. They looked at each other weird as they tugged on there boyfriends sleeves. It was weird hearing them talk like that.

"What?" Adam and Eli laughed. Everyone was talking at the same time, saying the same thing. They all walked inside and waited at the door as Fiona went inside. She was getting pillows and covers and spreading the couches wide enough for Eli and Clare to sleep on. It had been about ten minuets when Adam decided to go in and help.

"Alright, Eli, Clare, ill be right back. Im going to see what's taking so long." Adam opened the door slowly, leaving it open slightly, but not enough so you could see in.

"Fiona…" he moved around the condo, and into her room, where he heard crying.

"Fiona! What's wrong?" He moved over to where she was, holding a paper. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. She held the paper up and read it aloud

"To the parents of FIONA COYNE, We are sad to inform you that FIONA COYNE will be re-taking the 12th grade do to lack of attendance. We will be seeing you again."

"Um…Well…Look on the bright side?"

"What bright side! I have to retake another damn grade!"

"Well, on the conceded side, im going to grade 11 so now we can take more classes together. And, maybe you can take this as an opportunity to take on new things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I know that you'd be perfect for the power squad. And then you can run as student prez, start a fashion club, Volleyball, Football-"

"Football? Im a girl."

"Don't you remember Jane Vaughn?"

"Who?"

"Jane Vaughn! The first girl on the Degrassi Football team!"

"Well, I wont be taking up football, but some of those other things sound nice. Especially having more classes with you. That sounds perfect." She leaned in for a kiss.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you, Eli and Clare are waiting."

OH SHIT! I totally forgot about them."

"It happens to a lot of people when im around. Now let's Go!"

AN: I know, im a jerk, ill update later though.


	17. Remembering the shyness

_**Remembering the shy-ness & quietness.**_

**Adam made his way over to the door holding Fiona's hand and kissing her forehead. He moved away to open the door where just outside Eli and Clare were standing, obviously exasperated having to wait outside for quite a while.**

"**Sorry guys, Fiona got a bad letter in the mail…"**

"**Right, we believe you." Eli spoke in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Oh I do." Clare perked up raising a finger to acknowledge her presence. **

"**Seriously. So anyway, Eli and Clare, you are sleeping on the couch, and we don't want any interruptions when **_**were**_** making out at 6:00 A.M. if you know what I mean," Adam blushed at Fiona's words. "And now all we have to do is order food and find something to do." Adam perked up, knowing the answer to this one.**

"**Truth or dare. It's a perfect party game-"**

"**No, it's your perfect excuse to kiss, **_**Fiona." **_**Eli said with a smirk. Now, with a new-found courage built up in him, Adam smiled and didn't blush as he wrapped an arm around Fiona and kissed her on the lips in front of everybody, and quite passionately too. Fiona's face was obviously flushed, but she happily obliged. After what felt like a beautiful eternity, but what turned out to be 30 seconds, they pulled off of each-other like fingers on a guitar. Adam smiled overzealous as did Fiona.**

**Eli held the same look he had on when he told Clare to scream in front of everyone.**

"**I don't **_**NEED**_** an **_**EX-CUSE **_**to do that Elijah; I can do that whenever I want."**

"**It's true! I gave him permission when he told me he loved me." Fiona smiled.**

"**Blehk. Usually Adam's the one saying that **_**we're **_**giving him the irks. How ironic."**

"**Now, now. No need to continue this convo, to the couch!" they headed to the couch and began there game sitting criss-crossed in the middle of the bed-couch combination that Fiona and Adam had put together. They had the T.V. on, lights dim, and we're quite interested in the conversationalized game oh so much that they did not hear the bell the first two times the Vietnamese man rung it. Fiona got up to pay for the meal, and when she returned from her room, Adam and Clare we're praying for there meals whilst Eli stuffed his face with a sushi roll and noodles.**

"**Uh…did I miss something?" she asked as she sat down. Adam turned to her.**

"**What? Want me to feed you?" he smiled as he held up his fork. She took a bite off the fork, which she assumed had already been put in Adam's from the way it tasted of crest, mouthwash, and mint gum. She smiled when he laughed and she swallowed.**

"**No, well yes and no. Yes, I want you to feed me, no that's not it. Where did you get all this food? I mean, it costs $35 plus 4% tax equals-"**

"**Before you make Clare answer that," Clare and Fiona ganged up on Adam and punched him in his arm. "Ow girls, that hurts when its double time. Now, as I was saying, I paid for it. With my money. From my job." He said with a grin.**

"**Job? **_**You**_** got a job? Where?"**

"**The dot."**

"**Whoa, with Fitz working there? You sure man?"**

"**Why not. If he wants to let bygones be bygones, then amends it shall be."**

"**You're one brave warrior." Hey all laughed as they continued there game and ate.**

"**Alright Adam, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare me."**

"**I dare you, to where Fiona's bra all night, and sleep in it. Unless that's to, y'know."**

"**That's kind of up to Fiona."**

"**It's alright, I guess. But I still get to where one." She grinned and looked between Eli and Adam. Adam and Fiona made there way upstairs to configurate the task at hand. Adam couldn't help but stare at Fiona and her at him. When he caught himself, he began to put the cloth item on. He fidgeted with the thing until Fiona stepped forward to help him. She laughed knowing he would be confused.**

"**The clasp, child. I'd think you'd know, you've helped me with taking it off." She grinned wickedly at the intimate memories. Adam was close to being 16, and his mother agreed to let him get breast reduction surgery from a family member, since he isn't allowed to get them until 18 by law. His uncle Henry was a surgeon willing to let that tiny, artificial fact slip for his nephew, knowing it would do wonders for his self esteem. Adam was excited, and He and Fiona decided to wait on it. He smiled and kissed her. They went downstairs and blushed as Eli and Clare couldn't help but laugh. He sat down; more like lied down; with Fiona in his arms.**

"**Alright, alright, you had your fill. Now Eli, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare."**

"**I dare you to kiss Clare, on her neck."**

"**Adam!" Clare yelled as she blushed. Eli moved in and kissed her, and Adam laughed. Eli **_**eventually**_** pulled away, and smirked in response to the left-over mark.**

"**Good luck explaining that one to your parents, Clare."**

"**You're one to talk, Fiona! I don't know a single moment I haven't seen you with a hickey since you **_**started**_** dating Adam." Clare laughed as Fiona blushed and Adam smiled proudly. Usually, Adam would blush as well, but it was just Eli and Clare.**

"**Alright, Fiona truth or dare?"**

"**Dare."**

"**Geese, when is someone gonna pick truth?" Adam muttered under his breath.**

"**I dare you to let us go to sleep." Clare yawned and everyone laughed.**

"**Well, tomorrow is Saturday so… we can pick up on this in the morning."**

**Eli and Clare said there good night to Adam and Fiona and spread out on the couch-bed. Adam and Fiona made their way inside the room giggling. Fiona toppled over on top of Adam not breaking away from his lips. It wouldn't be going any further, but they were enjoying everything they **_**could **_**do. Adam laughed inside Fiona's mouth. They hadn't been able to kiss in 7 hours, and it was KILLING Adam. He longed for her touch, and she longed for his minty, soft, firm lips on hers.**

"**Adam, we have to stop. If this continues, I don't think ill be able."**

"**Im that good a kisser, eh?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep before Eli and Clare hear us."**

"**Hmm….imagine what there doing right now."**

"**Adam! That's not very, erm; uh…right, to think about…" Adam burst out laughing. They kissed goodnight, and Fiona made a move to deepen it. Soon she was tugging at his shirt, and he stopped her.**

"**I thought we were waiting, Fi."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Its cool. Love you, good night."**

"**Love you too. Good night."**

**AN: HUH, HUH? JU LIKE? UH, YAH!**


	18. Adam woke up at 4

**Adam woke up at 4:07 A.M. that day for an odd reason. It had been forever since he had felt this way. You would think it was love, which he was in, but every now and then the feeling would wash over him. The feeling of dread for his body, the curves and bumps controlling his thoughts and emotions that he absolutely loathed. How he felt useless, upset, and wrong. But in Fiona's eyes, he knew that he was special. To her, he was this strong, kind, intelligent being that was absolutely perfect. But he himself knew he could never feel that way about himself. Not for years, and maybe, not even after surgeries.**

**When Fiona awoke and saw that her partner was no where to be found. She saw a dim light coming from the bathroom. It was too early for Eli or Clare to be awake, so she knew it was Adam. But, there was no sink running, no shower thrashing, and no rolling of toilet paper to symbolize the use of the **_**oval office.**_** She approached the bathroom when she heard silent sobbing and sniffling. She remembered an earlier conversation between the two of them about the onsets of dysphoria. He had described it as 'Feeling bad about your body and its like low self-esteem.' She tried to open the door, when she noticed it had been locked. Classic Adam. She took the pin out of her hair, and picked the lock. Adam didn't look up when the door opened. He recognized the smell of Fiona's perfume. He didn't flinch when she wrapped an arm around him and shut the door. He just continued to silently cry and stare at nothing. Fiona felt horrible, not knowing what to do to make him feel better. She couldn't help but feel as if it's her fault. She hated seeing him hurting, but knew that if he wasn't able to let the tears out in front of her, then he would bottle them up until something Jurassic happened. She just leaned in and kissed his head. He stopped crying, and stood from where he was; now staring at himself in the mirror. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder. He began to talk, and Fiona was shocked.**

"**Why is it me? Why can't I be who I want to be? Why do you love, UGH, **_**this?"**_

"**Adam I love you, mind or body. Your perfect to me, and I don't care about your body. You're this sweet, sensitive, strong, muscular," she continued as she kissed along his jaw line. She continued when she saw him slightly smile. "Handsome, caring, Sexy, irresistible guy that I cant live with out." She turned his head towards hers' and kissed his lips. First one peck. Then another. Then she held a kiss. It was long, and right before they pulled away, they heard a camera snap. They turned around and saw Eli holding a camera and laughing. Adam blushed, as did Fiona. **

"**This is SO you two's new Christmas card." Eli said, laughing uncontrollably as Clare woke up and saw everyone standing in the bathroom. Adam was in his boxers. He had put a shirt on when Eli came in the bathroom, but he was ok with being in boxers in front of his brother. But Clare, that was a different story. He made his way to the room and put his pants on. Littled did he know what plans fate had for today. REVIEW!VVV333**


	19. So, breakfast

"So breakfast? I was thinking-"

"Bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice? Good choice Eli. I'll get right on that." Eli and Clare looked shocked, but Fiona and Adam just stood there neutral. Adam and Fiona walked into the kitchen, and Fiona managed to turn the oven on while Adam gathered the items. She grabbed the bacon package from his mouth and the orange carton from his arms. They laughed as he coughed up tiny plastic bits. He pulled out the pan's needed to create the dishes and cut the bacon. She pulled out cups and poured the orange juice, and put the bread in the toaster. Adam flipped the bacon as it popped in the grease, and began working on the eggs. Fiona handed him eight eggs and he cracked four, and then instructed her to copy his movements once he had pulled the eggs onto plates of there own. He taught her how to flip the eggs just right. They were laughing as he pulled the bacon onto the large pan holding all the plates and drinks. Adam had been helping his mother bring food to the table, so Adam was like a professional waiter when it came to carrying food with one hand. He set it on the middle of the table as every one whooped and cheered. He bowed, and pulled a chair out for Fiona.

"Who would have thought, rocky can cook!" Eli said through a full mouth. Everyone was chugging there delectable food down, the bacon gone as soon as it sat down, and Everyone laughed at the way Adam had sliced the bread in half by the corner, trying to pretend it was, Texas Toast. There was Jam and Honey, laughter and conversation. Then, Adam pulled a serious yet passionate thought from his mind to his mouth.

"Just think, some day this is going to all of us, except older, buffer, and smarter."

"Yeah, except there's going to be thousands of little Clare's and Fiona's." Eli smirked. Despite the comment, Adam laughed. He rose his hands defensively and added,

"Elijah, you know THAT'S impossible."

"Yeah well, there's always adoption, and they don't have to know that."

"Yeah, I guess. So what's planned for today?"

"I was thinking, the mall, Kohl's-"both boys groaned at the mention of the department store. Just the thought of being dragged around was annoying. Fiona laughed.

"Alright guys, lets get started!" Fiona grabbed Adam and pulled him up from his chair. They headed out the door and Eli started up Morty.

AN:ABSOLUTE TADA!


	20. Ross

"**UGH! How much longer to we have to walk?" Eli groaned as Clare tugged on his arm pulling him along with her. However, Adam needed some new shirts, jeans, and a beanie. He held Fiona close to his side as they strolled through the large mall in search of a good clothing store. The boys were in charge of caring the heavy bags of dresses and clothes and were instructed to, '**_**Keep them from wrinkling.' **_**Eli had done a **_**horrible **_**job at that, as to where Adam hadn't put the slightest wrinkle to the bag.**

"**So Fi, why the sudden need for an 'item scavenger-hunt'" **

"**Well, I don't know. I guess I'm getting taller. Plus my clothes are SO out of fashion."**

"**Well, Clare, what is your reason for tricking me?" Eli said half sarcastically. **

"**Hey, I need clothes to, and someone to pay for them?" she asked. He smiled.**

"**Alright, to the clothes!" Adam stuck his pointer finger in the air, wrapped an arm around Fiona, and The crew hurried into the shop.**

"**To the tuxedos!" Fiona said pointedly and Adam groaned.**

**AN: COMPUTERS DEAD, AND MY HOPES FOR FADAM R SHATTERES, AND IF FADAM GETS BACK WITH FIONA, HELL, IF SHE TALKS TO HIM AGAIN, I AM GOING TO SCREAM!**


	21. Authors Note! :

AN: THIS AN WILL BE A FULL CHAPTER, BUT ILL TRIPLE POST! MAYBE IN A FEW DAYS… BUT ILL POST RIGHT AFTER THIS!

SO, TO THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!

A: BOXING. MY NEW FAVORITE HOBBY. I HAVE BEEN TIRED EVERY NIGHT, MUSCLES SORE, BUT, I HAVE SUNDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND FRIDAY OFF! AND SOME SATURDAY.

B: PROCRASTINATION PROBLEMS. THAT'S RIGHT. I HAVE SOME SEVER 'PUTTING THINGS OFF' PROBELEMOS. BU UH…WORKIN ON IT.

NOW, DO NOT BELIEVE I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FADAM! DUE TO MY FAVORITE WRITERS CONTINUING THERE WORK ON FADAM FICS, I HAVE HOPE. SO I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS! AND THIS WILL BE POSTED TO BOTH MY NOVELS, BUT NOT THE ONE-SHOTS. I KINDA WANTED TO COMEBACK WITH LIKE, TWELVE CHAPTERS, BUT IM BARLEY STARTING ONE. IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS, ATLEAST PUT ONE WORD REIEWS. TTRAFFIC HELPS ME SEE THAT PEOPLE R READING THIS, BUT I HAVE MORE REVIEWS ON MY ONE-SHOT POEM THEN MY NOVELS. WHICH IS JUST ANNOYING, UPSETTING DEMEANING, AND COSTS SOME SELF-ESTEEM. BUT!, IF YOU CANT, ATLEAST YOU'RE READING IT. THANKS,

FADAMFOREVER ^V


	22. ADam's tux

HELLO MI FAWNFICTION RETEERZ! WAT UPZ?

^V

"Alright, sir, there is turquoise, fuchsia, and navy blue. What'd be your size?" Adam stared at the many in the green suit, glasses, and white measuring tape. Fiona chuckled and answered for him, noticing the confusion in his eyes. Adam was smart, but fashion…

"He'll take the navy blue with a silver tie and fuchsia fedora please. Size 20." The tacky man took toward the back door with a huge grin on his face. Obviously impressed by the colorful taste in fashion. Adam looked at her smirking, and she laughed.

"Where'd you get the idea for that tuxedo, princess?"

"I did some doodling."

"Someone's ready for there own clothe line."

"So what about your comic dreams? Weren't you supposed to be working on-"

"Stalker Angel with him? He decided to let _Clare _help him get it published, and didn't even give _me _credit for the drawings! Can you believe that shit?"

"No. you did the drawings and he didn't put the illustrated by part on there?"

"Nope. Just, Edited by Clare Edwards and Written by Eli Goldsworthy." Adam said mockingly. His back was to her while he changed into his tuxedo. She had insisted he let her into the changing room with him so she could do his tie, because she had not taught him to do so himself; then again, who said she'd want to? And adjust his fedora correctly.

"So? I look good?" Adam said grinning as Fiona adjusted his tie and hat.

"Very sexy. It's quite…masculine."

"Why, thank you." He pecked her on the lips as they walked hand in hand out the room.

"Wow! Looking sharp rocky!"

"Yeah Adam, you look really nice." Clare smiled at him as he grinned widely.

"So, I take it you're buying the tux's?" Andrew Molorkin smirked as he stared at the well dressed men. Fiona nodded and reached for her wallet but Adam beat her to it with his. She smiled. Sure, she didn't' like that he thought he had to pay for everything, but, it was nice every now and then.

AN: WHY DID EVERYONE LEAVE ME? I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO STOP WRITING! I JUST SAID THAT MY FAITH IN FADAM HAS BEEN SEVERELY HARSHED! Ill post a link to Adam's suit on my profile soon. P.S. ANDREW ISN'T A REAL SELLER OF CLOTHES. BUT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THOSE STEREOTYPE GAY GUYS WITH THAT "OH NO. WE CAN'T HAVE THAT HAPPENING." VOICE.


	23. Bro on Bro

AN: I HAVE BEEN SO M.I.A! REHERSALS FOR PLAY LASTED TILL 7, AND BOXING AT 715 TILL NINE. BUT, THAT REHERSAL THING IS BEHIND US, PLAY WAS GREAT AND JUICY FADAM COMIN TO YAH!

|\::/|

"Wow. Im impressed. It's real nice dude."

"Yeah well…Clare helped me pick it."

"Of course."

"Hey, she deserves credit-"

"Yah, every bit of it."

"What are you trying to say?" Adam sighed. He knew this was coming, but he was SO exasperated. "Well? Spill it! What are you trying to say?"

"You gave credit to her in your comic."

"Well she was the one who edited it. And-"

"And you know she didn't work _INCREDIBALY _hard on drawing the pictures. But, did you care to write _edited by Adam Torres. _You know that that's copy right, right? I had an agent ready to view my work, and it was for college! HE THINKS I WAS LIENG! ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE OBSESSED! AND IT'S ODD. Clare doesn't seem to like it, everyone notices it, and I can't go to the college of my dreams for forgery and lying!"

"Forgery?"

"They think you didn't actually sign the paper."

"Dude, im so sorry. Seriously. Make it up to you?" Eli smirked.

"Well, im not like that, but im flattered." Eli grimaced and they both laughed. "But, otherwise, how?"

"Go hang wit'cha girl. Here's the key to Morty." Eli winked and walked off laughing.

AN:IM TRIPLE POSTING!

Eli and Adam- Get out alive

Fadam- Over and over

Eclare-On my own.

Folly J- Let it die

-Three Days Grace


	24. So I talked to Eli

"So I talked to Eli and he gave me the keys to his car, thus we are inside a hearse."

"And what do we do now?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Adam leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, to which Fiona couldn't handle. His touch was so, so…She couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was sparks flew, birds sang, and her heart stopped. She quickly intensified the kiss. Adam laughed. He could feel Fiona smile against his lips. They were thoroughly enjoying the kiss when three swift knocks hit the window. Startled, Fiona jumped onto Adam. He laughed. "It's just Eli!" Fiona blushed and shied away, but Adam turned her face to his. "That doesn't mean you have to move." Eli opened the door after throwing the two bags of clothes that he paid for in the truck. He smirked at Adam while opening the door for Clare.

"That's my boy Adam. But Morty's watching, try and be discrete with the tongues." Adam scowled and turned.

"Drive, Goth boy."

|\::/|

"Aite, night guys. Be safe. Don't be an idiot, Eli.

"Ill try."


	25. ANGRY AN :

Dear Anonymous,

I am sorry my story pisses you off so much. But why the hell do you care to read it then? It's called FANFICTION _because _It _is _fan fiction. Which means I can write whatever the hell I want about Degrassi, as long as I'm not harming the actors verbally. But thanks for the constructive criticism. It doesn't change anything. The reason there are no hints to the story is because I haven't written it yet. I write them when I next open word. Then, I read the last sentence of the last chapter and write down whatever the fuck comes to mind and publish it. Got it? Now, I wouldn't have to waste my 8,610 readers' time if you were ballsy enough to login or create an account so I could politely send you this as a message. Aite. Piece out. Love my readers and reviewers.

Love or hate,

FadamForever.


	26. Mood Swings

AN: RATED M FOR CURSING AND MATURE CONTENT THAT I DON'T WANT MY READERS TO KNOW ABOUT YET BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HINT IT.

|\::/|

"What was that all about Adam?"

"What?"

"_Be safe Eli, don't do anything stupid."_

"Technically I said don't be an idiot. But Clare's sleeping over at his house tonight and I reminded him about that 'Fancy silver ring' of her sisters on her finger."

"Oh my gosh. Well…I hope nothing bad happens."

"And I am staying at yours." Adam smirked and winked at Fiona. Fiona chuckled awkwardly. Adam's face went from an amused smirk to a confused frown. But before Adam could ask why, Fiona cut him off. She began walking as she talked, Adam carrying her bags in one hand, his other an empty memory of the hand there 2 seconds ago.

"I can't believe you made Eli pay for everything. That's so fucked up its crazy!"

"Yeah, well…." Adam said with a distant frown on his face as he walked into Fiona's condo. '_She's acting so different, I wonder what's up. But she keeps talking and talking."_

As Fiona took a seat on the couch Adam stood there awkwardly watching her. She lied down on the sofa, not motioning for him to join her, and obviously no room on the huge couch for him to sit. He put the bags on her table and pulled a chair from the kitchen into the living room and sat. Nothing. Fiona didn't even look at him funny. Usually he would ask why, but a funny commercial appeared on the TV. Adam took this as his opportunity to look over Fiona for any marks. While she laughed at the grilled alfac, Adam noticed a small mark on her neck appear from under her collar. And, he also saw slight scratch marks on her shoulder. "Fiona…" she continued to ignore him. He was so pissed off! What did he do? When they went to the mall she didn't have these marks. Now, she did. He certainly didn't do them, he would remember for sure. But when did he leave her side- 'Damn it!' Adam thought as all the puzzled pieces came together. She had been texting away on her phone, and asked him if she could go to the bathroom. he recalled a tall, muscular, football boy, probably 11th grade, with a buzz-cut of blonde and eyes of blue, go into the same family restroom as she did, and she had not came out. Adam had just assumed there were to restrooms inside, one for males and one for females. But, she never showed ANY signs of her cheating on him. Adam needed to think, he couldn't leave, Clare was at Eli's, Audra was out so Bianca was at Drew's, And Fitz, his new 'buddy' Adam had went to talk to Fitz to tell him off since he hadn't even considered apologizing to him, but when he went to the Dot, Fitz gave him a free caramel macchiato extra-whip cream. He sat with Adam and explained everything, the reasons behind the bullying, the halted apology, everything. The two bumped fists after there conversation ended and Adam walked out in a good mood. Well, Fitz was hanging with Owen. Owen, a different story. So he got up and walked to her room and lied down. Two hours passed, and Adam fell asleep. When he woke up, he stretched, but found he had limited space. Fiona had lied down next to him. _'Odd…' _Adam was hoping her mood had changed. He kissed her forehead as he got up, and heard Fiona mumble someone's name. "Marky, stop." Fiona giggled and Adam frowned. Marky? Who the fuck was Marky? His top blew off. He couldn't hold in anymore, his bottle exploded.

"Aite Fiona, who the fuck is Marky? And why do you have a hickey? And why does your shoulder look like that? And who were you texting? And who followed you into the bathroom?" Fiona's eyes widened. He knew. It was time to accept it. Face the facts.

"You mean my cousin, Victoria; she was who I was texting." She showed him the texts. "Marky, is my nickname for you, remember? We went to that party and we were drunk and I said you look like a Marky. I was dreaming of that, which is why I said that." Adam's eyes narrowed. "This hickey, you gave me, at that _same_ party." Adam thought. "My shoulder was…" Fiona thought hard on this one. "Scratched by Clare's cat-"

"Ha! Clare doesn't have a cat!" "Alright, I admit, I don't know about the shoulder thing. Or the bathroom thing…What the fuck are you talking about?" Fiona looked worried.

"Nothing just, whatever. I got to go." Fiona was so confused. A tear rolled down her eye as Adam left. Before he shut the door she yelled "I love you!" and he just looked at her and shook his head.

AN: A NICE LENGTHY CHAPTER WITH A TWIST TOTALLY UNEXPECTED AND A GOOD OLD FASHIONED CLIFFHANGER TO TOP IT OFF. GOTTA LOVE ME RIGHT?


	27. Unnexpected Twists and Turns FIN

|\::/|

Fiona sat on the end of her bed, thinking of the events of earlier. Did he really just do that? What did it mean? Was he breaking up with her? Fiona began crying. She lied. She knew she did. But, she didn't want to hurt Adam. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Mark?"

"Hey baby! What's up?" the boy replied in a happy tone.

"Hey. Not good. He knows."

"Yeah. I was wondering why you forgot the Y in my name."

"I love Adam."

"Yeah. So I've been told."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Listen, bitch. If you loved that little freak, would you be kissing _me _all the time?" Mark had nothing against the boy; he just wanted to get under that frilly little skin of hers.

"Have you ever asked yourself WHY I never agreed to hook up with YOU?

"Oh don't play that card with me. You're just afraid of getting it shoved up you."

"Go get fucked, Mark."

"Not by you. And if you think you're breaking up with _ME,_"

"That's actually _exactly _what I'm doing."

"Fiona," He pounded on the mahogany table with a clutched fist. "Think about this!"

"I already have. Good bye, cunt."

"Fiona-" Fiona clicked off the phone, cutting Mark off. She smiled as a tear fell out of her left eye. But she suddenly frowned, knowing happy tears come out the right, sad tears, the left. She knew what she had to do.

|\::/|

**Drop by drop, the Toronto rain mixed with his tears. Lovely, the angels were crying with him. His heart was not only metaphorically broken into peaces, but literally scattered all over the place. But, Even though he knew where the 3 pieces were, he couldn't find the last one, because Fiona Coyne had it. A tear escaped his left eye, and he knew it was a sad tear at her name, not a happy one. He thought she loved him! Well, two could play at that game. During his walk to the abandoned church he was currently leaving, Drew had called him. He had told him about he and Bianca's break up. Adam was surprised; he thought they were a great couple and they seemed happy together. He said she broke up with him because all this time she's loved someone else. A vibration in his pocket caused Adam to be pulled out of his thoughts. He fished his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked it. **

**Text message from Fiona: Hey, call me. Please.**

**Adam clutched the phone tightly and snapped it shut in anger. He pawned over what to do. Text back? But she's expecting that. Ignore her? But that would hurt her. "Gah!" Adam screams out in anger. He came upon the house he was looking for and knocked.**

**|\::/|**

Fiona waited for his reply. As time passed, she stared at the blank screen on her phone, tears welling up as she stared at the picture of her and Adam. 5 minuets passed and nothing. She couldn't take it. She got up and walked to his house.

**|\::/|**

"**Adam? You're soaking wet! Get inside I'll get you a damn towel. Just, sit on the couch; and don't move. The remote's right there if you want to watch some TV."**

**Adam sat there breathing heavily. The moisture from the rain outside made it hard to breath, so Adam slowly grasped air. When Bianca came back, she rapped the towel around his shoulders, sat down, sighed and smiled at him.**

"**Why are you here?" she said happily, then suddenly frowned and sighed again. "Are you going to interrogate me for breaking up with your brother? I thought you of all people would understand. Is it right to lead someone on- Adam?" Adam scooted closer as he handed her the towel, but he didn't move. He just sat there, staring into her eyes. "What are you-" Adam stopped two centimeters away from her lips and whispered "Just shut-up" as he did his eyes were closed and he could feel her breath slowly shudder. Just as he could feel her lips a small bit, he stopped.**

"**Kiss me if you left Drew for me." Adam whispered huskily. Bianca crashed her lips onto his and pushed him down onto the couch. Her parents were in Florida on a business trip and she begged they let her stay home. 'Lucky bastard.' She thought as she kissed him more passionately; playing with her hair to control her hands. Adam rubbed her back slowly; then slid his hands under her shirt to the smooth bare skin underneath. Bianca gasped at the cold feeling of his fingertips on her skin. Three quick knocks on the door came as Adam fiddled with the clasp on Bianca's bra. But in the heat of the moment, all they could hear was there hearts beating as they shared each others breaths with one another.**

**|\::/|**

"**Hey Drew…Where's Adam? Is he here?"**

"**Naw. He left. Told me he's goin' to Bianca's. Probably yelling at her. Try there."**

"**Thanks." Fiona stepped back to the drive way, wondering why Adam would be yelling at her. She continued to Bianca's house and knocked. The lights were on so she assumed someone was there. When no one answered, she got frustrated and pushed the door open herself. She gasped and covered her mouth at the scene.**

**|\::/|  
Bianca and Adam looked at the door as it opened. They reluctantly pulled apart and Adam's eyes didn't widen like Bianca's did. Fiona's eyes dripped as she cried extremely. Bianca tried to sit up, but Adam restrained her to keep her lying on him.**

"**How. How could you?" Fiona choked out. Adam shrugged and she let out a sob.**

"**Doesn't feel to good does it?" Bianca looked at him like he was crazy. Fiona slammed the door shut and ran away.**

**FIN**

**The end! NO! *Runs from torches and pitch forks.* there will be a sequel, as I said a few chapters back. This is 2 pages long!**


	28. Another Anon Sorry dedicated readers

To ANON,

I'd love more constructive criticism. And, the reason my chapter has such good punctuation and grammar is because in every chapter I write, I try not to be sloppy. That's why I write it in word and not notes. PS the reason I dedicated a whole chapter to you, love, is because I like to write back to my reviewers, but the super ballsy ANON cant get PM. Sorry its so confusing, ill try and fix the problem. If you could tell me what's so confusing about it. And, readers, Sorry about wasting entire chapters that I could be writing ff on with these answers! Love yawl.


End file.
